Kiirome Yotsuki
"A shinobi tell you that he is fighting for his village ... but within us ... we are fighting for ourselves ... this world is a jungle ... it's kill or be killed." — Kiirome Yotsuki. Kiirome Yotsuki is a ninja of Kumogakure and team 4 member , the pseudo-Jinchūriki of Kurama and the future head of the clan Yotsuki. Background Kiirome is a child born of the union of Akitsuna Yotsuki and Kyoko Uzumaki, he had a calm and happy childhood with his parents, he loves his parents, especially his mother, unlike other children of his age, Kiirome did not like playing, going to the park, ect. he preferred to stay in his room and went to the library of his clan. Unknown to him, his childhood was secretly monitored by the Raikage and council of Kumogakure no Sato, from the day of his birth until five years, and when he reaches six years, the Raikage and council began their project into execution ... The birth of the Pseudo-Jinchūriki. The process was long and painful, the Nine Tails chakra was so heavy that he almost missed that die, the process lasted six hours, six hours of physical pain but also mental. After that, he fell into a deep sleep. A week later, Kiirome wakes up to see that he was in a hospital room, he also noticed he felt much stronger, almost invincible, some time later came the Raikage to him and told him his new status. It is now the third pseudo jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. Training on the Genbu. A few weeks later Kiirome was sent by the Raikage on the island turtle with his new sensei, Killer Bee, the adoptive brother of fourth Raikage, his training lasted five years, he learned how to use the chakra of the nine tails, he improved his Taijutsu he learned new techniques of Kenjutsu, Killer Bee also learned his style of Kenjutsu-Taijutsu: Acrobat, he also learned his other chakra nature. He also gains fighting experience of his many battles against the animals of the island and against Killer Bee. The return to Kumo, The academy, New friends, and Team 4. Once his training was complete, Kiirome back to Kumo to participate in the academy there, he made his first friends, Omoi, Karui, Samui, Atsui and Darui. Personality Kiirome is a quiet boy, simple and serious when necessary. he does not talk much and prefers to be alone. it is very quiet, even her friends know little about him, during a fight, his character changes depending on the opponent and the situation, for example, during his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, he laughed several times from him to that he makes mistakes, by against, if his opponent is strong and dangerous to himself and his team or his village, he will use all his power to kill / destroy the person said. As it does not like to lose or fail, he can swallow his pride when necessary. Appearance kiirome is a man with tanned skin, eyes golden yellow, her hair is brown and red behind. He wears a black jacket usual red lining with golden hems over a white shirt, black trousers and black boots shinobi. he wears a red cloth around the waist keeping it with a purple scarf. There are three skid plates similar to those of the samurai wore during the Edo period, and a pair of gloves. The necklace he wears around his neck is a gift from his mother. Abilities Trained in all ninja voice by the best Kumo from six years, Kiirome is one of the most powerful people of Kumo with A (Raikage), Killer Bee, Yugito Nii and Darui. Kiirome is one of the few perfectly versatile ninjas and he excelled in taijutsu, ninjutsu, seals and kenjutsu. Its enormous reserves of chakra makes him even more dangerous. Kiirome Yotsuki is seen in his village as a genius. It has always been a complete fighter mastering all areas: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and launch projectiles (shurikens, ...). It also has a travel speed and execution of technical invisible to the naked eye, even for a holder of the Sharingan. This speed allows him to surprise his opponents. During his fight against Uchiha Sasuke, it could not see the movements corresponding to mudrā of his techniques. Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves Being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Kiirome has incredible strength and vitality, in addition to the chakra of the Nine Tails further increases its capabilities. The elemental nature of the chakra of Kiirome is Lightning Release , but thanks to his training with Killer Bee, Kiirome can use multiple elements like Water Release or Fire Release which allows it to block more technical and expand the possibilities of attack. He masters both taijutsu and fûinjutsu. His taijutsu is, according to Maito Gai, as good as that of Rock Lee. His kenjutsu is very good from the words of Raiga Kurosuki. His great knowledge in the Fūinjutsu was recognized by Jiraiya when Kiirome successfully defused a complex seal than Orochimaru had placed in one of his hideouts. He even managed to combine the Fūinjutsu with Barrier Ninjutsu. Kiirome learned how to create the Black Lightning supervised by the Fourth Raikage, making its techniques based on lightning more powerful . His chakra reserves are large enough not to die of chakra exhaustion after using the Treasures of Rikudo Sennin and still had enough remaining chakra to continue fighting. His abilities won the praise and recognition of several Kage. intelligence in all his fights, Kiirome analysis the fighting style of the enemy and taking advantage of the weaknesses of his opponents. Bukijutsu Trained from a young age in the ninja arts, kiirome is well known for his mastery of ninja weapons. The ninja arts he has mastered are: Angou: Signal art. Bōjutsu: Technical stick. Jōjutsu: short stick art. Sōjutsu: Art of the spear. Kenjutsu: Art of the Sword. Suijutsu: art of swimming. Suirenjutsu: art of survival in water. Taihenjutsu: Body art movement. Shurikenjutsu: art launched blades. Kusarigamajutsu: art of wielding it kusarigama. Kyūjutsu: art of archery. Kakushi bukijutsu (Ningu): art hidden weapons. Naginatajutsu: art of naginata. Iaijutsu: art of drawing his sword. Shinobi-iri: art of stealth and intrusion. Hensōjutsu: art of camouflage. Choho: espionage. Boryaku: military strategy. Goton-no-jutsu: five methods of leak. Jôhô kaishu: gathering information. Hojutsu: bondage art. Intonjutsu: art of disguise and escape. Senjutsu During his training at the Dragon Mountain, Kiirome learned the Dragon Senjutsu. special capacity Explosive Chakra Chain: The explosive chakra chain is a mutation of the normal chakra chain, although lower than the original version against a Tailed beast, this technique is very efficient against opponents of human size. The detection of negative emotions: After training with Killer Bee for controlled chakra Kurama, Kiirome gained the ability to feel the negative emotions of the people, their desire to murder, hatred ... It is very useful against people who are undetectable even for ninjas detectors or in a fog, where his eyes can not help it, and he can locate his enemies with their hatred. The Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning "Every thousand years, in the clan Yotsuki, a child born with the curse of dragon lightning gold, this child will gain the raw power of the dragon itself, this child will be changed to the world itself, and this child is you Kiirome Yotsuki." '' The Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning is one of the most powerful abilities of kiirome, but also dangerous for him, in fact, this ability does not have safe for the user, the more used you more the curse devoured your body until it consumes you completely. Pseudo Jinchūriki kiirome became the pseudo-jinchūriki of kurama when he was six years old, because of his blood Uzumaki, the council of Kumogakure and the Raikage, have decided to sealed Kurama's chakra who was present inside the body of Kinkaku and Ginkaku,the infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. Jinchūriki Transformations Stats Part I '''Taijutsu' = 9 Ninjutsu = 7 Kenjutsu = 7 Genjutsu = 4 Intelligence = 9 Strenght = 6 Speed = 8 Chakra = 7 Handseals = 6 Total = 63/100 Part II Taijutsu = 10 Ninjutsu = 8 Kenjutsu = 9 Genjutsu = 5 Intelligence = 9 Strenght = 7 Speed = 8 Chakra = 8 Handseals = 7 Total = 71/100 Part III Taijutsu = 10 Ninjutsu = 8 Kenjutsu = 10 Genjutsu = 6 Intelligence = 10 Strenght = 8 Speed = 9 Chakra = 9 Handseals = 8 Total = 94/100 Part I Prologue — Land of Rivers Chunin exam Arc Konoha Crush Part II Quotes "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods." (To Etsuko Uzumaki) "Peace huh? you honestly think that peace will one day rule in this world? ... Naive ... peace does not exist ... because it never existed, But hey, you are Etsuko Uzumaki ... the girl who never gives up? that is ... maybe you find '''your peace.'"'' (To Sasuke Uchiha during their fight in the Chūnin Exams.) "Well, I was expecting more of an Uchiha, especially an '''elite', but hey we can not have it all right?"'' Trivia his name consists of two words : Kiiro "黄色" means yellow, Me "目" means eye.